


Snowfall

by dokidokidenki



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokidokidenki/pseuds/dokidokidenki
Summary: Tasuku is away to guest star in a play...and he misses his boyfriend. Very Much.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so sorry asdfgsbhdn

“Tasu...I have no clue what you just said.” Tsumugi sighed. Tasuku had been invited to make a guest appearance at a theater in Hokkaido and had been away for most of the week for the play’s production, and he was becoming rather impatient to return home for…various reasons. He’d been asking Tsumugi to send him pictures of his day, including exactly what he was doing at night without him there.

“You just download the app from the store, make an account, and add me.” Tasuku sighed from the other end of the phone. He thought his boyfriend had been technologically savvy enough to send a couple snaps or two before they went to bed, considering he was hesitant to just text him such lewd pictures. He’d felt especially pent up after being stuck in his hotel room without Tsumugi with him.

“How about we just do this the old-fashioned way… the way we did it for the first time…” Tsumugi trailed off, blushing as he locked his door. He’d still have to be quiet so he didn’t wake the others, but it would be even more embarrassing if someone walked into his room while his hand was shoved in his pants. It would be so mortifying; he didn’t think he could stand to look anyone at the company in the eye again.

“…that works. What’re you wearing, ‘mugi?” Tasuku chuckled, letting his mind wander as he listened to his boyfriend stumble over his words.

“Ah, well… I’m dressed for bed; in that big t-shirt you gave me. Loose boxers...” Tsumugi sighed. He let his fingers trail down from his chest to his thigh, caressing over pale skin, imagining how Tasuku’s hands felt touching him. A blush rose to his cheeks, making him painfully aware of how sensitive he truly is.

“You look cute in my clothes. I’ll be honest Tsumugi… I’m still just in a towel from my shower. Been thinking about you a lot while I’ve been gone.”

“You’ve only been gone a few days...you’re insatiable.” Tsumugi chuckled.

Tasuku admittedly, already had his hand on his length. Just hearing Tsumugi’s voice like this made him excited. He gave himself a squeeze as he relaxed against his pillows, stroking idly up and down his girthy cock, “I started missing you when I got off the plane. I miss how your hands feel on my body.”

Tsumugi gasped as he allowed his hand to palm over himself, listening to his boyfriend’s voice. He was beginning to stir to life as well, long fingers dipping beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers. He moaned quietly, signaling to Tasuku that he was already touching himself, his blush darkening.

“Heh…you miss me too.” Tasuku sighed, stroking himself faster, closing his eyes to imagine what Tsumugi looked like when he sat on his lap, stroking the both of them to completion. “I’m already hard, ‘mugi. It’s a shame you can’t be here to touch me. You touch me like no one else.” 

“Tasu! Well… my own hand doesn’t feel anything like yours either though…”

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed. Wanna tell me what you’re doing right now?”

The smaller man nodded, as if Tasuku could see him. “Ah, I…I’ve got my hand wrapped around my dick. Trying to touch myself like you touch me.”

“I’d like to be coaxing you open by now. Got what you need for that?” Tasuku inquired.

Tsumugi reached for the bottle by his bed, shrugging off his boxers and spreading his legs. “Yeah…tell me how to do it. Teach me.” He said, spreading the smooth liquid over his fingers.

“Just one finger first. Tease yourself, then relax and let it glide inside.” Tasuku said as he reached over to his bedside table, spreading the same substance over his length.

Tsumugi decided it would be best to put Tasuku on speaker, so he’d have both of his hands free. With his clean hand, he tapped the button, setting the phone on the pillow beside him. He did as he was told as well, gasping at the cold lubricant on his fingers. He moaned as his finger slipped inside of himself, a seemingly unfamiliar feeling to be doing to himself. Usually, Tasuku was the one spreading him apart, preparing him for something much bigger. He was starting to crave that as soon as he began to rock his finger back and forth. Tasuku’s voice echoed from the speaker beside him,

“You can add more when you’re comfortable. Then, do me a favor, curl them up about halfway inside.” The other man’s husky voice rumbled, quite obviously aroused. The lube on his cock seemed to heighten the sensation, squeezing his hand to replicate the tight sensation of being inside Tsumugi. 

“Hm? Ah _....-oh_.” Tsumugi gasped, just a little louder than he would’ve liked when his second finger was added, following the other man’s instructions and suddenly feeling a rush of pleasure rush to his senses. So Tasu has his body memorized that well? That spot made him see stars every time his fingers curled up against it, coaxing out more moans than words at this point.

“You can touch yourself with your other hand. Make yourself feel good for me, Tsumugi.” Tasuku sighed as his pace quickened on himself, picturing Tsumugi laid out on his bed, listening to the other man’s moans as he added the sensation of a hand on his cock.

“T-Tasuku…I need you. Please come home soon…” Tsumugi moaned, running his thumb over the dead of his length at the end of each stroke, timing it with the curl of his now three fingers inside of him. Precum beaded at the tip, his thumb spreading it across himself with each motion. “Getting…!”

“Me too. Your voice sounds so pretty like this. Promise me you’ll let me hear you finish?” Tasuku prodded, nearing his own climax.

“Promise...promise! Can I please…” the man on the other end of the phone pleaded, keeping up his pace, practically bouncing on his own fingers.

“Mhm. Good boy.” Tasuku offered his praise, twitching in his own hand as he heard his own name called, spilling his seed over his muscled torso.

Tsumugi took a few moments to come to, looking down at himself and frowning. He’d have to change his shirt now that he’d gotten his own cum all over it. It’d been the best orgasm he’d had by “himself,” though it was definitely due to the man on the other end of the line, who was chuckling as he cleaned himself up.

“I love you, Tsumugi. Can you wait for me to come home before you touch yourself again? Or will we have to do this again tomorrow?”

“Oh, hush. I can wait for you…but I love you too. Goodnight, Tasu..” Tsumugi sighed, getting up off his bed to change.

“Goodnight, Tsumugi.” Tasuku said, hanging up the phone. It would be a long three days before he was back in the dorms, embracing the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> shitty title i'm so sorry but i just wrote this up real quick!! i had sudden drive to write, soo...at least 2 days are getting published on time! I'm ready for tomorrow :)


End file.
